Girl Who Forgot Her Name
The Girl Who Forgot Her Name is a supporting non-player character in World of Final Fantasy. Profile Appearance Personality Who's Who :Age: Immeasurable :Notes: Guardian of a large clock / The color white / Butterflies / Tea / Young girl / Seriously does not, in fact, remember her name ;She Woke Them Up :Enna Kros had been keeping a close eye on the artificial Nine Wood Hills, but the figure responsible for actually waking the twins from their slumber there was this girl, a friend of Enna Kros's. :In a dream, the Girl foresaw that Segwarides had devised a way to bring about the end of Reynn and Lann's world, and their time was running out. Oh no! the Girl thought. She loves that world, and it's going to be destroyed. Maybe it's time to wake them up... :No doubt you've figured it out, but this is the "girl with the ribbon" that showed up in Tama's dreams. ;A Fallen God :The Girl came from outside the Realms of Fantasy created by Alexander (Enna Kros); she's something like a fallen god. Her original world, known as "Sigma Harmonics," was very different indeed. :As for why she decided to share her powers with Lann and Reynn: basically, she's doing it for her BFF. The Girl knew the twins were important to Enna Kros, and gave them the kindest gift she knew how to offer. ;(Probably) Safe :Naturally, the Girl was the one to answer Tamamohimé's call and help change Grymoire's history, but the laws she leveraged to do so are alien to Grymoire and thus will not be expounded upon here. :A very small number of you may have been to the Girl's original world before. And so an even smaller number may be curious: can the Sigma act upon Enna Kros's Realms of Fantasy? The answer is no... At least, that's not supposed to happen. ;Her True Identity :Originally, her soul belonged to a girl who did have a name. In the world of Sigma Harmonics, this girl brought about a great miracle, but paid the price for it and became a sort of demi-demon: one with the power to meddle with history. After these events, she and the boy who was banished with her to the rift had their fates altered yet again, and became demon gods. ;Pocket of the Universe :Before arriving in the strange space adjacent to Grymoire along with her big clock, the Girl had to travel there from the Extraverse. One such pathway was opened after the diabolos-king lost control of his own power over fantasy. :You might say something rather...big...happened in the world of the diabolos (largely due to the actions of Aris, a young man whose form Alexander sometimes takes). The Girl ended up fusing her powers of time with the diabolos' powers of fantasy and creating a pocket in the universe from which she could control both. :It was in that world that Enna Kros (Alexander) gained her power to create the Realms of Fantasy, and ever since she and the Girl have been friends. ;Gods Get Around :Enna Kros has her fingers in more than one dimensional pie, but she's certainly not the only god with the power to traverse a multitude of worlds. Gods (like cats) get around. This means some pretty legitimate deities end up passing through the A-Worlds now and then. Thankfully, Enna Kros is laid-back and likeable enough that she (usually? mostly?) gets along with the rest of divine society without too much trouble. :But even if enemies do appear, gods or otherwise, she has built the A-Worlds to be nigh impervious to invaders. (The fact that it took the godlike Exnine Knights as long as it did to get even one foot in the door is testament to that.) A being on a higher plane might change the situation, but that's why Alexander is seeking to become just such a god...by creating infinite Realms of Fantasy. It's about quantity, not just quality. ;First World of Origin :????? Story Quotes The following is a list of quotes uttered from the Girl Who Forgot her Name when the player talks to her in the Girl's Tearoom. ;Intro ;Options ;Leaving Gallery WoFF Girl Who Forgot Her Name Artwork.png|Artwork. Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy